


For Old Time's Sake

by zebaoth



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Betrayal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: On Thursday night you'll find him where you want him. Far from the crowds, in the Garden of Gethsemane.





	For Old Time's Sake

“This is your room,” said Naesala. “No need to fret. It has been prepared for you.”

Reyson nodded. “Thank you,” he said.

“It was no trouble,” said Naesala.

“Not just for the room,” said Reyson. “I mean… for everything. It couldn’t have been easy, to bring me here. After all I’ve said to you.”

“It’s in the past,” said Naesala. “Think nothing of it.”

Reyson hesitated upon the threshold of the chamber. “Good night, Naesala,” he said, and embraced him.

Naesala returned the embrace, his hand lingering as it slid down the small of Reyson’s slender back, inhaling deeply of the sweet scent of his hair, and allowing his lips to brush against the skin of his jaw.

But Reyson slipped out of his arms as smoothly as water over a stone.

“Naesala,” he said firmly. “I am grateful for what you have done for me. But we are not… anymore.”

“Of course,” said Naesala. “You’re with Tibarn now, aren’t you?”

Reyson flushed and looked away.

“Aren’t you?” repeated Naesala. “Or doesn’t he know?”

“It’s none of your concern,” said Reyson.

“You know,” said Naesala, brushing a stray lock of golden hair out of Reyson's face, “you really are too beautiful for your own good.”

“I’ve only just decided to forgive you,” said Reyson, brushing Naesala's hand aside. “Don’t make me change my mind.”

With a wry grin, Naesala hung his head in a mockery of contrition. “Forgive me,” he said. “I never deserved you, did I?”

“Well,” said Reyson, “you said it, not me.” Without another word, he let the chamber door swing shut behind him.

Naesala chuckled darkly as he strolled away down the corridor. “Oh, Reyson…” he said to the hush of his own footsteps upon the lush carpet. “You ought to be proud. You truly are a treasure fit for a king.”

Naesala, to his credit, was never one for glancing backward, but on that night, he almost did, for there was a single regret lingering in his heart: “I really should have asked for more,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i can't believe naesala sacrificed reyson to the crimson behelit to become a god hand :///


End file.
